Turkeyball
Turkeyball is a countryball located between Anatolia, Asia, and East Thrace. He loves kebab and he is the brother of Azerbaijanball. Mostly enemy with Greeceball, and other remover balls. Referee between Europeans and Muslim countries. Hates when people call all Muslims as Kebab. Because just Turkballs are kebab (Azerbaijanball, TRNCBall etc.) and they have the goal of forming Turan, which is the EU of nations which uses the langguages in the Ural-Altay language family which expands the union to even Estonia and Finland alongside with all kebabs and Mongoliaball. Turkeyball is often referred as "aggressive, quick-tempered and noisy." because of his actions towards many countryballs. It is shown that he has a soft side and fondness towards those who compliment about his war history. He uses "asdlaskdjfjskghaldgs" when he laughs. It's something like turkish HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE. Turkeyball can't into EU but still has cities in Europe such as Edirne, Kırklareli, Tekirdağ. He usually jumps from the windows when there's a earthqueake. Turkeyball is the biggest tea consumer. No, it's not UKball. In Turkey, tea drinks you. Family *Father: Ottomanball *Grandfather: Seljukball *Great great grandfather: Gokturkball *Brother: Azerbaijanball *Son: TRNC Relations with other countryballs *Greeceball: The most generic enemy, over one thousand years they have been fighting each other, they are now on Natoball and they supose to be "friends" but rivalry exists....They do form a temporary allience in some occasions though. *Azerbaijanball: Best friends. They call each other "kardeşim" (qardaşım in Azerbaijani) which means "my brother". Azerbaijanball also comforts Turkeyball with his problems with is problems involving European and Middle-Eastern countryballs. *Germanyball: There are many Turk workers live in Germany. Germanyball feels uncomfortable about that. Also Turkeyball helped Germanyball in World War I. These are the main reasons they have for such a bumpy friendship. *TRNCball: His son who borns at Turkeyball invading Cyprusball in 1983. Greeceball and Turkeyball are still having some arguments with the separation though. *Kazakhstanbrick, Krygyzstanball, Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball: They are from same family too.They are kebab too. *Macedoniaball: They seem like enemies but actualy of great friends who both hate Greeceball and are great trade partners. *Armeniaball: Both are bitter rivals because of the things happened after WWI. Armeniaball is blaming Turkeyball for a genocide, declaring some parts of Turkeyball to itself and having a rivalry with Azerbaijanball aswell; whilst Turkeyball blaming Armeniaball for aggressive attacks towards civillians and refusing the genocide. Armeniaball is also one of the "true rivals" of Turkeyball. *Bosniaball: They had (and having) some similiar problems and both had serious mining accidents in the same year. This makes bıth countryballs sympathise each other and thus, forming a friendship. Bosniaball is one of a few European countryballs not having problems with Turkeyball. *Serbiaball: The main "Kebab Remover" enemy of Turkeyball. Serbiaball is Turkeyball's biggest enemy (Even if Turkeyball don't cares about Serbiaball and ignores him whole the time though) at the moment. The accordion, the helping hand of Ottomanball and the ancestors of both countryballs are the main weapons of their arguments in the comics. *Kurdistanball: Who? Quotes *"Lan" *"Amk" - is short version of "Amına koyayım'' or Amına koduğum wich means Fuck yuo and Fucking.'' Category:Europe Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:Caucasus Category:Asia Category:Secular Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:HUE